Steal My Crush Away It Up
Steal My Crush Away It Up ''is the first Valentine's special. Plot When Rachel finds out about Talia's crush on Gabe, she plans to steal him away and her plan is to date Gabe(and it works!) ! Meanwhile, Starla returns as Flynn's babysitter (and he still crushes on her) Suzy gets' EVEN MORE jealous than before when they go to a movie(Starla and Flynn). Cast *Davis Cleveland as Flynn Jones Recurring Cast *Ashley Boettcher as Suzy Green *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell *Isabella Palmieri as Starla *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *G. Hannelius as Talia Green *Lauren Boles as Cara Rockwell *Mia Talerico as Skyla Green *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra Mccormick as Katelyn Hampton *Katelyn Tarver as Molly Hampton *Kendall Schmidt as Derek Carter *Emma Watson as Brittney Hampton and Ariana Hampton *Rupert Grint as Cameron Jones Scenes Scene 1 *At Dimanda Elementry School* *At Suzy's locker* Suzy: Hey Flynn. Flynn: Guess what! Starla's coming over to babysit me again! Suzy: Dude,she's only 4 years older than you! Why would a 13 yr. old ''baby'''''sit a 9 yr. old? *class bell* Suzy: Cya! *Theme Song* Scene 2 At John Hughs Middle School *In Rachel's Homeroom* *Flashback-Before homeroom* *At Talia's locker* Rachel: I know you like him. Talia: *Rolls eyes* Who? Rachel: Uh, Gabe. Duh! Talia: No way! Bianca: oh come on talia dont deny it Talia: im not. Katelyn : yeah you are. Rachel: *yells* GABE! Talia: Shush! Rachel: Admit it first. Talia: Fine! Rachel:I knew it! Talia: I hate you so much right now. Bianca: i agree. Katelyn : yeah. Rachel: Thanks! *class bell* *In Rachel's homeroom* Rachel: *Whispers* Green, you are going down! Homeroom Teacher: What was that Miss Rockwell? Rachel: Oh nothing Bianca: i think . Talia: yep. Homeroom Teacher: ms carter ms green and ms hampton get to class right now.. Talia Bianca and Katelyn : yes sir Scene 3 Lunch at Dimanda Elementry Suzy: Hey Flynn. FLYNN! Flynn: Oh sorry. I was looking at Starla. Suzy: At the Oh-I'm-Miss-Popular-Table? Flynn: Yes and at least she's not mean like every other popular girl. Suzy: Right. Flynn: I can't wait 'till school is over! Scene 4 *study hall with Gabe & Talia* Gabe: Psst! Tal! Talia: WHAT? Gabe: Guess what? Talia: again, WHAT? Gabe: I'm dating Rachel Rockwell! Talia: *frowns* Why her? Bianca: why did you pick her shes a bad influence on you Gabe: because Katelyn: because why Gabe: Well she did ask me out. Talia: Mhmm I see. looking at bianca and katelyn Scene 5 *At the Green's House house.* *Talia walks in* Skyla: Taliiii! Talia: Hey! *In a soft voice* Skyla: I love presents! Talia: (sighs) Skyla: What's wrong Tali? Talia: I don't think this would be appropriate for kids 7 years younger than me! Skyla: Suzyyyyyy! 8In a yelling voice* *Suzy walks in* (Skyla leaves room) Suzy: What's going on? Talia: Nothing! *Skyla closes the door* Suzy: Just tell me what's wrong? Talia: None of your business! Suzy: Talia, I'll trust you on anything, I won't tell! Talia: Fine, I'm jealous of Rachel and Gabe dating! Talia: Well I also don't want Rachel to go to the dance with Gabe in a few days, can you help me? Suzy: Sorry but I have to help Starla to babysit Flynn! (lied) *Suzy leaves* *Talia sighs* Scene 6 At Flynn's apartment Doorbell rings* Flynn: I'll get it STARLA! Opens door* Flynn: Hey Suzy! Suzy: Hey Flynn! Flynn: Starla's here! Suzy: To babysit you? Flynn: Yes! Suzy: Oh yeah I forgot! Starla walks up* Starla: Hello! Suzy: Hi! (Slows down) Flynn: Well now that we can hang out for a while, what should we do? Suzy: Can we go catch a movie? Flynn: Sure! Can it be Galaxy Wars Starla: Sure! Looks at watch* Oh look at the time your mom will be here in 15 minutes so can we do it another time? Flynn: Sure just give me a call! (blushes) Suzy: Well at least we are doing something together! Flynn: Yeah about that! I uh gotta feed my pet turtle! Bye! Don't come back another time! shuts door* Flynn: Well I guess it's just us! blushes in love* Scene 7 At Green's house Doorbell rings* Talia opens door* Rachel: Hello, Green! Talia: What are you doing here and why do you have a girl with you? Rachel: To have a little chat and that's my little sister that I have to babysit for my mom, stupid! Talia: Well maybe she can play with my little sister, Skyla! Rachel: sighs* Cara, why don't you play with that girl over there! Skyla: Hi, I'm Skyla! Cara: Name's Cara! Skyla: Lets play dollies! Skyla and Cara leave* Rachel shuts the door* Rachel: Listen Green! Gabe is mine, deal with it! Talia: I'm pretty sure he will pick a girl that is nothing like you! Rachel: Well I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't pick a girl like you either! Talia: He would! Rachel: Listen, never be near Gabe, go that? Talia: No way! Rachel: Gabe is mine, not yours! Also, if you steal my date at the dance, it will be the worse night ever! Lets go Cara! Skyla: She's trying to wreck my dollies! Cara: sticks tounge out* Skyla: sticks tounge out too* Rachel and Cara leave* Talia: She's also trying to wreck my crush! i have to call Bianca and Katelyn Talia calls Bianca phone rings at the carter house Derek : hello Talia derek is bianca there Derek: hold on bianca talias on the phone Bianca: hey talia talking to talia in her room Talia: bianca rachels trying to wreck my crush Bianca: uh oh let me get katelyn taila and bianca call katelyn phone rings Tristan: hello Bianca: shawn is katelyn there Talia its urgent Tristan: hold on katelyn phone Katelyn : hi talia hey bianca Talia : katelyn rachel is trying to wreck my crush Katelyn: whoa what are we going to do Jessica: katelyn i need the phone Katelyn: Jessica im on the phone Jessica : mom katelyn wont get off the phone Melissa: jessica just let your sister talk with her friends Katelyn :well i guess we should try to convince gabe that shes a bad influence Bianca good idea Talia: yeah Scene 8 At Flynn's apartment Flynn: So Suzy, should I look like this, (showing his normal clothes he is wearing), oh, how about this,(rips off his clothes) (shows a nice sweater and blue jeans), or even this, (rips off clothes again) ( shows a tuxedo)! Suzy: First of all, your just going to a movie, and second of all just wear your normal clothing as you always do! Flynn: This is for Starla, I want to look hot! Suzy: Well I think we show discuss about.......... *phone rings* Flynn: Talk to you later, I have to make an important call! Flynn closes door* Suzy listens through door Flynn: Hey, Starla! Suzy: storms off and leaves* Scene 9 At John Hughs Middle School During History class Gabe: Psst! Tal! anica! Katy! Bianca : what do you want ? Talia: What? Katelyn: What is it? Gabe: Can you please pass this note to Rachel? Talia: Can't you do it later? Bianca: can u do it after class? Gabe: I want to make it a suprise,the dance is in a few days! Talia: Fine! Katelyn : Ok Gabe: Thanks! Talia: No prob! Talia walks to trash can* Talia throws note away* Scene 10 At Chicago Cinema Theaters Starla: Two tickets for Galaxy wars please! Senior Worker: Okay here you go! Starla: Thank you! Flynn: Wow! He didn't realize we were kids! Senior Worker: What was that? Flynn: We didn't say anything sir! Senior Worker: I definitely need hearing aid! Suzy sneaks behind a standie with Cara and Skyla Suzy: Okay here's the plan, Cara will pretend to be hurt and injured, and Skyla you will try to get people to help Cara. Cara: Why do you have to be so cute? Skyla: Hey that's mwean! Suzy: Girls! Can you stick with the plan here? Cara: But is this a twick to abandon me and Skyla? Suzy: No, but I have to see whats going on between them so go! Cara lays down feeling hurt* Skyla: Help! Someone's hurt! A lot of people come up to Skyla and Cara* Suzy sneaks in theater room* Scene 11 At John Hugh's Middle School At Talia's locker* Talia slams locker door and turns around* Rachel: Hey Green! Hey Carter Hey Hampton. Bianca and Katelyn: Rachel Talia: WHAT IS IT RACHEL? (angrily) Rachel: Yeesh Green why don't you just shut up! Talia: No thank you! Gabe about to walk down to Rachel and hides by the corner to hear the conversation* Rachel: And I think you should shut up about Gabe because he is mine! Talia: Rachel give your heart a break because your just making my life miserable about me liking Gabe! Rachel: Don't tell me what to do! Your not the boss of me! Talia: Listen! You cannot tell me what I shouldn't be dating or what I should be dating because you are not my brain, and your the boss of me, I am nothing like that! Rachel: Hmmm you seem hot so how about this! dumps a smothie on her head* Bianca: thats rude and you know it Katelyn : and mean Rachel : so what Biianca: whatever lets Talia: sobs*Bianca takes Talia to the bathroom to clean her up Katelyn gets her a towel Bianca: lets get derek maybe he can help walks to derek and molly Katelyn: and molly Gabe goes to Rachel* Rachel: Hi Gabe! blushes with love* Gabe: Ra.......... school bell rings* Rachel: Gotta get to class! Bye! Make sure to call me! (making a "call me" sign) Bianca Katelyn and Talia walk towards Molly and derek Bianca hi derek Derek hey bianca Katelyn Hey molly Molly hi katelyn Bianca we need you and molly to help us Derek with what Talia comes up front Molly what happend Bianca it was rachel she dumped a smoothie on talias head Derek have you tried ingoring her Katelyn yeah but she keeps on doing this to us Molly: Lets take her back to our house Katelyn : yeah At the Hampton House* Katelyn there you go Brittney and Jessica come downstairs* Brittney: what happend Katelyn Rachel Dumped a soomthie on Tailas head Jessica : why Taila Because i have a crush on gabe and shes trying to wreck it Brittney: well i hate her sister Amber she called me a geek and stupid Katelyn and Taila: Gasp why would she do that Brittney: Because i get straight A's Scene 12 At the Chicago Cinema Theaters At theater room Suzy hides behind an empty seat* Suzy: Where are they? Suzy sneaks into next row and finds Starla and Flynn* Suzy: There they are! Suzy sneaks in the seats behind them Flynn: So Starla.......... (Thoughts: what do I say? what do I say?) Starla: Yes Flynn? Flynn: Oh nothing but are you excited of seeing this movie! Starla: I guess! Flynn: Well I am too! Suzy grabs out walkie talkie* Suzy: I found Suzy and Flynn over! Skyla: Suzzzzy! What do we do? This has been going on for 10 minutes and it has to get old eventually and they are about to call 9 something something! Over Suzy: Uh oh! Well then be cute! over Skyla: Suzzzy it's hard! Over Suzy: Well just still try, gotta go! over Skyla: Bye! Puts away walkie talkie* The girl is fine I forgot now who wants to cuddle me? Everyone goes to Skyla* Skyla: Well I guess it's eeeeeeeeasyyyyyy! Suzy: Well I'll just sneak into Starla and Flynn's popcorn! Suzy grabs a popcorn bag but spills* Starla and Flynn turn around* Starla: What was that? Suzy sneezes* Starla and Flynn look behind their seat Flynn: Suzy? Suzy: Hey Flynn! This is awkward! Flynn: What are you doing here! Suzy: I'm jealous! Starla: I'm gonna go to the restroom! Flynn: Okay *giggles* Flynn: Of what? Suzy: Of you and Starla! Flynn: Oh, Suzy I am so sorry it's just that Starla is just getting in the way and I am trying to get over it because I still like you! Suzy: Thanks Flynn! Suzy and Flynn hug* Skyla and Cara walk in* Skyla: Suzy when can we leave? Suzy: After the movie! Scene 13 At the dance Talia is in a table with Bianca and Katelyn Talia: Great now my life is gonna be miserable tonight! Bianca: aww dont say that gabe will show up Katelyn : and if he dosent you can dance with noah Talia katelyn noahs your brother Katelyn: oh Brittney Walks over to them with Cameron* Taila: hi Brittney Brittney: hi Katelyn: brittney is cameron youre date Cameron: no Brittney: no were just friends Talia: I wish that Gabe was here to suprise me and be with me! Gabe walks in* Bianca: OMG talia turn around Talia: why Bianca: turn around Gabe: Talia, May I have this dance? Bianca and Katelyn:say yes Talia: Yes (blushing) Gabe takes Talia's hand* Gabe and Talia start dancing* Talia: I thought you were going with Rachel? Gabe: I rather be with you! Talia: Awww that's so sweet! The dance later ends* Everyone applauds* Rachel walks in* Rachel: Why are you dancing with Talia? Gabe: Because I over heard you and Talia in the hallway! Rachel: But Talia's lying! Jessica: Yeah right Bianca : you dumped a smoothie on talias head Brittney and we took her back to our house Katelyn: yep Gabe Wait she did Katelyn and Bianca : oh yeah Gabe: Rachel I thought you were my type but now I rather be with Talia more than you! Rachel: What? Ugh! Rachel walks away* Gabe: Sorry that I went out with Rachel! Talia: It's okay! Gabe: I have something to tell you! Talia: What is it? Gabe: When over heard you and Rachel, you said you liked me! Talia: Oh well do you like me? Gabe: Yes, I like you! Talia: Just one second! Talia goes to custodian room* Talia: Yes! He likes me! Talia opens door* Talia: Okay I'm done! Scene 14 At the Greens house doorbell rings* Skyla and Cara answer door* Skyla: Hello! I'm Skyla! And I love presents! Gabe: Hi, well is Talia here? Talia: Tallllliiii! Talia comes downstairs* Talia: Oh hi, Gabe! Gabe: Hi, Tal! Gabe closes door and sits down at couch with Talia* Gabe: Well now that we're dating, we should hang out sometime! Cara and Skyla pop out of nowhere* Cara and Skyla: Talia and Gabe sittin in the tree K I S S I N G.............. Talia ignores* Talia: Sorry about that and yes but first I need your number, and I'll give you mine! Cara and Skyla keep chanting Gabe writes down phone number* Gabe: Here you go! (Passes phone number to Talia) Talia: Thank you, and here is mine! Gabe: Thank you! Cara and Skyla: Then comes Tabe in the baby carriage! Cara: This is so much fun! Skyla: Yay! Episode ends Notes *Starla returns as a recurring character. this is Brittney Hampton and Jessica Hamptons first appearance on the show Category:Specials Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Episodes by Fiolet4eva Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes